Magnitude
MATURE CONTENT This page may contain light profanity, violence, mild gore, or other forms of mature content. $lickDreya123 aka $lick 30,032 Edits since joining this wiki 08 December 5014 I live in the sea I was born 100 yrs ago My occupation is Lifeguard I am gay�� My favorite wikis Furries Unite Wiki Wikileaks Wiki Magnitude |-| bio = Pretty$lickDreya123 aka $lurp, $lick BANNED I was born April 1st :) I am a ��️ad@ss My occupation is guarding your life I love waffles I live in a beach house My aesthetic is waves You can find me on dragontArt, drgnblr @slicksavvy /Slick *finger-guns* hey guys <3 I'm Pretty$lickDreya or Pretty Slick. i love meeting new dragons, so feel free to talk to me whenever. I might be a bit loud or obnoxious, so u can tell me! basic info�� 7 dy|| totally gay ||confused lil' gal Loves ❤️: * the tide and seashore * pretty aesthetics * everyone <3 <3 * romance + love (so cute!) * techss * doggos * my swimming pool * limousines Hates ��: * being rude * being ignored by my crushes * incorrect grammars * cats grrr * any hating on my stuff or my friends >:( Friends: * Seah0rse (my ��️estie) * Tigerclaw (dorky son) * Paradoxx (fellow drgnblr stan) |-| doxx = Appearance ---- ---- Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Personality ---- ---- Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Abilities ---- ---- Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Past ---- ---- Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Recent Activity ---- ---- Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. |-| my pretty pics <3 = Gallery both forms ---- |-| how I look as a normal bab = Reference ---- M for M all of these are theme colors use a gradient of their shades |-| what you should already know = Trivia ---- * like, you can call me mag, or maggie, if you're really into that * don't be sad around me, you're all cool beans. lighten up! * I love art gifts !!! from my friendos !!! * <3 my mutuals are the best,,, I <3 you so muuch pixel Category:Non-Binary Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters